You're gonna miss me when I'm gone
by Kajje
Summary: W pewnym momencie człowiekowi nie pozostaje już nic innego poza poddaniem się. Stiles znalazł się w takim właśnie położeniu, jednak nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie odszedł z okrzykiem na ustach i fajerwerkami w tle. Wilki pożałują, że nie doceniły go, póki jeszcze miały szansę.
1. Prolog

Poczuł tak dobrze mu już znany metaliczny posmak, a ciepła strużka krwi wypłynęła z jego ust, by leniwie spływać po brodzie i szyi, kończąc na, już i tak zabrudzonym kołnierzyku jego ulubionej koszuli w kratę. Wiedział, że go to czeka. Może nie od początku, ale od momentu, kiedy Steve otworzył gębę i po raz pierwszy powiedział coś, co zawierało w sobie podmiot i orzeczenie i nosiło ślady tej jednej, jedynej funkcjonującej jeszcze szarej komórki.

\- Nie wiem po jaką cholerę Stary chce go tu jeszcze trzymać! Nie mamy z niego totalnie żadnego pożytku - wściekał się jeden z łowców, kopiąc skrępowanego grubymi sznurami chłopaka w zakrwawiony już brzuch.  
\- Uspokój się, Steve. Wiesz, że Argent chce złapać Alfę tej watahy. Musimy poczekać, aż ten przyjdzie po dzieciaka. - Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna odciągnął kumpla od nieprzytomnego zakładnika, jednak nie udało mu się go uspokoić.

\- Watahy? On nie jest częścią żadnej pieprzonej watahy! Tracimy czas. Nie rozumiesz? Nawet jego własny ojciec go nie szuka!

Dla młodego chłopaka, który właśnie wybudził się z letargu, słowa łowcy były niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Kiedy znęcano się nad nim, chcąc wyciągnąć informacje na temat watahy, wiedział, że nie może się poddać, bo zdradzi wszystkich, na których mu zależy. Powtarzał to sobie raz za razem.

Powtarzał to, kiedy Scott pobiegł za szlochającą Allison i gdy nie wrócił w ciągu kolejnych dni.

 _Najlepszy przyjaciel zostawił go zakrwawionego i przywiązanego do metalowych krat w piwnicy domu Argentów. Opuścił go w momencie, gdy najbardziej potrzebował jego pomocy. Dlaczego? Bo suka, przez którą znalazł się w tej sytuacji, nagle, po godzinach patrzenia na jego tortury z okrutnym uśmieszkiem, wykrzesała z siebie resztki człowieczeństwa i zrobiło jej się "przykro". Akurat, kiedy do pomieszczenia wpadł na wpół zmieniony Scott. Poważnie?_

Powtarzał to, kiedy Erica uciekła nie oglądając się na siebie. _Dzięki wszelkim wyższym mocom_ , myślał, _jest bezpieczna. Sprowadzi pomoc_. Nie sprowadziła.

 _Dziewczyna, która twierdziła, że była w nim zakochana, która w międzyczasie stała się jego przyjaciółką, uciekła przy pierwszej możliwości, zostawiając go wykrwawiającego się przez kolejną zadaną przez Argenta Seniora ranę. Nie obejrzała się nawet, kiedy sztylet został wbity głębiej w jego ciało, a z gardła wyrwał mu się ochrypły, pełen bólu krzyk._

Słowa Szeryfa były ciężkie, ale rozumiał go. Przysporzył swojemu ojcu tylu zmartwień, że podobne nastawienie wcale go nie zdziwiło. Nie miał mu tego za złe. Wiedział, że jego Tata ruszy na poszukiwania, gdy nie wróci do domu. Powtarzał swoją mantrę i czekał.

 _Jego Ojciec, kiedy jeden z łowców działających na zlecenie Argenta, zachęcony wizją szybkiego zysku zadzwonił z żądaniem okupu, oświadczył tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu: "Przekaż mojemu synowi, że dość mam jego chorych żartów. Nie raczył pojawić się w domu od trzech dni i jeżeli nie zobaczę go dziś wieczorem, może już nie wracać. Mam aż nadto problemów z jego powodu." Nie było go w domu od ponad tygodnia. W międzyczasie skończył 18 lat. Ojciec nie zauważył._

To dlatego słowa Steve'a były tak bolesne. Porwano go 17 dni wcześniej. Wiedział dokładnie, bo jeden z łowców - John, lubił przypominać mu o tym zanim zaczął poranną "sesję". Najwyraźniej nikt go nie szukał. Nikt o niego nie walczył. Nikt o nim nie pamiętał.

Tego dnia łowcy byli wyjątkowo żądni krwi. Nie prosił ich jednak, prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy, by przestali. Nie krzyczał, nie obrzucał nikogo bluzgami. Nie groził im watahą, ani ojcem Szeryfem. Nie robił absolutnie nic, a to rozjuszało oprawców jeszcze bardziej.

Jego końcem okazał się niefortunny zbieg okoliczności. Przypadek. Steve kopnął zbyt mocno, a metalowy pręt wystawał z ziemi zbyt blisko. Wtedy zrozumiał, że to miejsce, brudna piwnica Argentów, było ostatnim jakie miał w swoim, jakże krótkim życiu zobaczyć. Nadszedł czas, by się z tym pogodzić.


	2. Chapter 1

\- O kurwa – wyszeptał George. – Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa –ciągnął mantrę, wpatrując się w nieruchome ciało chłopaka, a konkretnie nieruchomą klatkę piersiową i wystający z niej, zakrwawiony pręt. – Stary nas zabije. Jesteśmy martwi.

Steve nie próbował mu przerywać, prawdopodobnie nawet go nie słyszał. Jedyne co było w stanie przedrzeć się przez letarg w jaki popadł, po tym, gdy nieprzemyślany kopniak posłał młodego chłopaka w stronę wystającego z ziemi metalu, to niewidzące spojrzenie tych niegdyś przenikliwych oczu o tęczówkach w kolorze płynnej czekolady.

\- Steve, do diabła, rusz się! Musimy go stąd wynieść! Musimy go gdzie zabrać, zakopać. Daleko. Gdzieś daleko. Może Stary się nie dowie. P-powiemy, że uciekł. Tak! Uciekł, bo się bał. Każdy uwierzy, to tylko dzieciak, one się boją. To normalne…

To tylko dzieciak. Tylko dzieciak. Tylko _dzieciak_.

\- Kurwa, co ja najlepszego zrobiłem…

* * *

Derek był zaniepokojony. Choć może 'zaniepokojenie', to nie było odpowiednie słowo. Był zirytowany, niespokojny, nawet wkurzony. Nie rozumiał co dzieje się z jego watahą. Wiedział, że nastolatki nie stworzą najstabilniejszej watahy, pojmował to od samego początku, jednak oni potrzebowali pomocy, by przetrwać. On również.

\- Boyd, gdzie jest Erica? – warknął, wyrywając ciemnoskórego chłopaka z zamyślenia.  
\- Na zakupach ze swoją babcią. Mówiła, że przyjedzie do loftu wieczorem albo jutro. Jej babcia nie przyjeżdża często, więc kiedy już się to zdarza, starają się spędzić ze sobą możliwie najwięcej czasu.- Spokojna odpowiedź chłopaka nie uspokoiła Dereka. Sam nie rozumiał dlaczego, przecież wszystko było w porządku.  
\- Isaac i Scott są z Alisson, tak?  
\- Tak.  
\- Lydia i Jackson?  
\- San Diego. Świętują rocznicę.

To dziwne drżenie gdzieś w okolicy żołądka, zamiast ustać, zdawało się przybierać na sile. O co tu chodzi?

\- Melissa? – drążył dalej ciemnowłosy.  
\- Scott wspominał, że ona i Szeryf Stilinski spotykają się ostatnio bardzo często, więc zapewne są gdzieś razem – Boyd zaczynał się robić niespokojny. Pytania Alfy nigdy nie były bezcelowe. Skoro ten zadawał ich aż tyle i na temat każdego z członków watahy, prawdopodobnie działo się coś niedobrego. – Czy coś się stało? – I wtedy przypomniało mu się, że rzeczywiście na temat jednej z osób nie posiadał żadnych informacji. – Derek, czy coś się stało Stilesowi? Wiesz gdzie on jest?

Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież TO uczucie nie mogło być związane ze Stilinskim. Przecież Stiles był zawsze tam gdzie Scott, a to znaczyło, że był bezpieczny. Bo był bezpieczny, prawda?

\- Boyd, – Alfa rozpoczął niebezpiecznie cichym, opanowanym głosem, któremu przeczyła jarząca się czerwień tęczówek – co masz na myśli pytając czy _ja_ wiem gdzie jest Stiles?  
\- No… Nie widziałem go od jakiś trzech tygodni. Nie pojawiał się w lofcie od kiedy poleciałeś do NY. – Głos ciemnoskórego chłopaka nadal był spokojny, jednak w jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się coś na kształt zaniepokojenia. – Derek, gdzie jest Stiles?  
\- Dzwoń do Scotta, a później reszty. Chce ich widzieć za 30 minut, bez wymówek! Lydia i Jackson zostaną poinformowani po powrocie – zakomenderował Derek, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. - I Boyd – rzucił przez ramię.  
\- Tak?  
\- Jeżeli Stiles nie pojawi się tu cały i zdrów, poleje się krew.

Vernon Boyd miał świadomość swojej inności względem rówieśników. Był cichy, zamknięty w sobie, wolał poczytać dobrą książkę, niż zarywać noce przy Playstation czy oglądając najnowszy film Marvela. Wiele można było mu zarzucić, jednak posiadał jedną, w swoim mniemaniu wspaniałą cechę – był odważny. Gdy trzeba było, nie miał najmniejszych oporów przed rzuceniem się w niebezpieczeństwo i walczeniem za to co kochał. Nie sądził też, żeby ktokolwiek mógł przestraszyć go słowami, przecież to czynów należało się obawiać, prawda? Tym większe było jego zdziwienie, gdy po prostym stwierdzeniu Dereka poczuł, że jego ciało oblewa zimny pot, a w gardle pojawia się nieprzyjemny ucisk.

* * *

Scott czuł, że przeżywa najlepszy okres w swoim życiu. Jego związek z Alisson przetrwał wszystkie trudności, a rodzina dziewczyny zdawała się coraz bardziej do niego przekonywać. Już prawie miesiąc minął od kiedy wrócili do siebie po chwilowej przerwie. Ali prawie nie spuszczała z niego oka, a jemu bardzo to odpowiadało, bo przecież takie zachowanie tylko potwierdzało jak bardzo go kocha, prawda? Jeździli na krótkie wypady nad jeziora czy w góry, czasem zabierali ze sobą Isaaca. Swoją drogą, fajnie było mieć kumpla, który dorównywał mu siłą i przy którym nie musiał zastanawiać się co oznaczają używane przez niego słowa. Scott przeżywał najwspanialsze lato, toteż telefon od Boyda, dziwnie _zestresowanego_ Boyda, był niczym wyrwanie z pięknego snu przez jakiś irytujący dźwięk. _'Dzwonek'_ , postanowił Scott, _'Dzwonek to najbardziej irytujący dźwięk świata'_.

\- Scott! Isaac mówi, że musimy już jechać, ale nie chce powiedzieć dlaczego – zirytowana Alisson wtuliła się ciasno w ciało swojego chłopaka, a jej małe piąstki, jakby na potwierdzenie zawartej w głosie irytacji, zacisnęły się na materiale koszulki przylegającym do umięśnionego brzucha Scotta.  
\- To niespodzianka. Dowiesz się na miejscu, Kotku – odpowiedział ciemnowłosy z uśmiechem, wiedząc, że Ali będzie szczęśliwa, kiedy zobaczy wszystkich przyjaciół w jednym miejscu. Miał nadzieję, że Lydia i Jackson wrócili już z podróży, w końcu dziewczyny były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, a i Jacks miał swoje dobre momenty.  
-Nie lubię niespodzianek – mruknęła nastolatka z wyraźnie niezadowoloną miną, ruszając w stronę samochodu.

* * *

Atmosfera w lofcie była bardzo napięta. Scott był prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która tego nie wyczuwała, zbyt zajęty wgapianiem się cielęcym wzrokiem w profil swojej dziewczyny. Boyd i Isaac siedzieli na niewielkiej sofie zdecydowanie zbyt sztywno, by mogły im być wygodnie. Erica, nietypowo dla niej, zajęła miejsce na jedynym, stojącym w rogu pomieszczenia fotelu, zupełnie odizolowana od reszty, a wrażenie to dopełniał fakt iż od momentu, gdy pojawiła się w mieszkaniu, unikała czyjegokolwiek wzroku. Alisson, przeciwnie, obserwowała dokładnie co dzieję się dookoła niej, odważnie i z dziwnym półuśmiechem patrząc w oczy każdemu, kto akurat przenosił na nią swój wzrok. Najdziwniejszym zjawiskiem był Peter Hale. Mężczyzna, zwykle bardzo opanowany i kpiący ze wszystkiego i wszystkich, chodził w tą i z powrotem wzdłuż jednej ze ścian, sporadycznie zerkając na drzwi, by po chwili przeczesywać dłonią, zmierzwione już włosy.

Derek pojawił się dokładnie o 15:00 w widocznie złym humorze.

\- Gdzie jest Stiles? – Warkot, który wydobył się z gardła Alfy, był jasnym przekazem dla watahy: Derek był wściekły i to zdecydowanie nie była pora na żarty czy słowne potyczki. – Ktoś mi odpowie czy muszę zacząć odrywać kończyny?

\- Skąd _my_ mamy to wiedzieć, Derek? Przecież _Stiles_ to nie nasza odpowiedzialność. Ma ojca, niech on się zajmuje tym idiotą – prychnął Isaac, splatając ramiona na piersi. Większość osób była zdziwiona tonem , którego chłopak użył wypowiadając imię swojego domniemanego kolegi. Nie sądzili, że słodki Isaac byłby w stanie sprawić, by imię brzmiało niczym coś brudnego, żałosnego i niewiele znaczącego. Nawet Erica, siedzącado tej pory ze wzrokiemk w2bitym w stopy, rzuciła jasnowłosemu zaszokowane spojrzenie.

\- Isaac? – Boyd po raz pierwszy tego dnia brzmiał niepewnie.

\- Gdzie. Jest. Stiles? – wycedził Derek, nie tyle zaskoczony, ile rozgniewany tonem swojego skąd inąd podopiecznego.

\- Chyba już powiedziałem, że to nie nasza… - rozpoczął Isaac, jednak nie dane mu było dokończyć, gdyż silna, męska dłoń zacisnęła się na jego gardle z taką siła, że momentalnie odcięła dopływ powietrza.

Peter miał dość. Mężczyzna wiedział, że to tylko banda przygłupich nastolatków, jedni bardziej, inni mniej irytujący, jednak pod koniec dnia i tak żadnego z nich nie trawił. Poza Stilesem. Młody Stilinski, pomimo, że właściwie bezpośrednio przyczynił się do jego śmierci – kolejnej!, był jedyną osobą, która Hale byłby w stanie zaakceptować, gdyby to on tworzył watahę. Stiles był inteligentny, sprytny i nie miał ograniczeń, kiedy chodziło o ochronę tego, co było mu drogie i ludzi, których uważał za bliskich. Dla Petera tylko on miał jakieś znaczenie dla watahy, reszta była mu obojętna, a kiedy ktoś mówił źle na temat watahy… Cóż, nigdy nie zaprzeczył, że pożar i śmierć ( _każda z nich_ ) pozostawiły lekki zamęt w jego psychice.

\- Myślisz, mały gnojku, że jesteś ważniejszy niż Stilinski? _Ty_? Nie masz pojęcia co to znaczy być w watasze. Nie znasz nawet słowa „lojalność", nie mówiąc o jego znaczeniu – syczał Peter wprost w przerażoną twarz jasnowłosego chłopaka. – Jesteś żałosnym pasożytem, który przylepia się do tego, który akurat okazuje mu minimalną ilość zainteresowania. Nie prowokuj mnie, bo skończysz tak, jak twój ukochany tatuś.

\- Peter, wystarczy! – warknął Scott, wstając z kanapy wraz z Alisson.

\- Bo co? – Zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Naślesz na mnie swoją sukę bojową? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie szczeniaku. A ty – zwrócił wzrok w kierunku Alisson – jeżeli wyjmiesz ten sztylet, stracisz rękę. W twojej profesji ręce również się przydają, prawda? A może nie robisz już za wabik?

Coś we wzroku Petera, a może w tonie głosu sprawiło, że dziewczyna zamarła z ręką wyciągniętą w stronę wysokiej cholewki buta. Skąd on wiedział o wabiku? Jak zauważył, że sięga po broń? Starszy Hale okazywał się zdecydowanie groźniejszy niż wszyscy myśleli.

\- Co? Suka bojowa? O czym ty mówisz, przecież ja nie mam psa.

Derek schował twarz w dłoniach i prawdopodobnie zaśmiałby się z niedorzeczności całej sytuacji, gdyby nie to, że nadal nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

\- Scott, gdzie jest Stiles? – Zaskakująco, pytanie zadał cichy do tej pory (i zawsze) Boyd.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Od kiedy widziałem go w piwnicy, nie odezwał się. Pewnie znowu jest o coś obrażony, przejdzie mu za… - paplał Scott, nie zauważając spanikowanych spojrzeń Isaaca i Alisson i szoku reszty.

\- W jakiej, kurwa, piwnicy?! – Wrzasnął Derek, wyrywając chłopaka z bezsensownego monologu. Piwnica, piwnica, piwnica. Poczuł jak jego ciało oblewa zimny pot, a dłonie zaczęły drżeć. Stiles był w piwnicy. Piwnica to niebezpieczeństwo. Stiles był w niebezpieczeństwie, a on spotykał się z dawnymi znajomymi w Nowym Yorku. O Boże, Stiles był w piwnicy, a on się bawił.

-N-no w piwnicy. Normalnej. Przecież już tam nie jest, Alisson powiedziała, że… - rozpoczął lekko spanikowany Scott, kiedy zauważyć, że Alfa powoli traci kontrolę. Może i był butny, ale nie aż tak, żeby przez to umierać!

\- Wyszedł? Naprawdę?! O Jezu, o Jezu. Stiles, Boże Stiles. B-Bała-mmm się, ż-że on nnie prze-żyył. – Łkała Erica, zsuwając się z krzesła. – Moja wina, wszystko m-moja wina! Uciekłam i b-bałam się przyznać, żeb-by Derek nie wyrzu-ucił mnie z watah-hy, a on tam-mm leżqał i tortu-u-urowali g-go. Przep-praszam. Przepraszamm!

Jedyne, co usłyszał Derek to: _tortury_.

\- Co powiedziała Alisson? – Boyd wpatrywał się w dziewczynę z furią pobłyskującą w ciemnych oczach, które powoli zmieniały kolor na złoty. Niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Co? – Scott nie do końca rozumiał co się właśnie stało. Dlaczego Erica płacze na podłodze i dlaczego Isaac się uśmiecha? Czemu Alisson nic nie mówi? O co tu chodzi?

\- Co. Powiedziała. Allisson? – Powtórzył ciemnoskóry chłopak, sycząc lekko przez wysunięte kły.

\- Powiedziała, że go wypuścili. – odpowiedział zwyczajnie ciemnooki. Wreszcie ktoś zadawał pytania, które rozumiał.

\- Skąd wiedziała, że go wypuścili? – Kolejny syk, tym razem połączony z cichym warkotem.

Nie trzeba było czekać zbyt długo, by Peter i Derek zrozumieli do czego to wszystko zmierza. Sekundy później Derek przygwożdżał przeklinającą Alisson do ściany, przedramieniem uciskając jej krtań. Peter robił to samo z Isaackiem, co ściągnęło na niego zaskoczone spojrzenie siostrzeńca.

\- Widziałeś jak ten skurwiel się uśmiechał? Jaki był zadowolony na myśl o torturach Stilinskiego? Naprawdę myślisz, że nie brał w tym udziału? Że nie wiedział? – Warczał Peter, a z każdym jego słowem Derek stawał się coraz bardziej blady. Scott, Alisson, Isaac, Erica… Oni wszyscy wiedzieli, że Stiles jest w niebezpieczeństwie, że jest _torturowany_ i nikt mu nie pomógł. Nikt nie przyszedł i nie powiedział co się dzieje. _Nikt_.

\- On nie żyje. Wasz wspaniały _Stiles_ jest _martwy_ – wydyszała Alisson, a na jej twarzy pojawił się okrutny uśmieszek. – 17 dni. Tyle czasu siedział w piwnicy. Chłopcy mieli niezłą zabawę.

Zapadła absolutna cisza. Scott zbladł, a jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć, Isaac uśmiechał się szeroko, mimo podduszającego go Petera, Erica zemdlała, a osłupiały Boyd osunął się bezszelestnie na kanapę.  
Z letargu wybudził wszystkich wściekły ryk i następujący po nim pełen cierpienia wrzask. Później słyszalne było tylko ciche kapanie, kiedy gęsta, czerwona ciecz wypływała z bijącego jeszcze organu i rozpryskiwała się na betonowej podłodze.


End file.
